


Unwind

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She huffs, “What I need is a really good massage.”</p>
<p>Jordan blinks at her. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage? If you, um, want?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

Lydia groans, stretching out her neck once and then twice, but the pain persists along with the muscle ache in her shoulders. She presses down on the spot where it hurts with her hand, trying to find relief from that feeling of needles pricking her a million times but there’s no use. She tries to ignore it by going back to looking through the bestiary, but that’s majorly the reason why her body’s aching in the first place since she’s been hunched over the damn book for the past two hours at the station and hasn’t really discovered anything new about Jordan’s supernatural abilities.  
  
Jordan walks in then, carrying two cups of coffee just when she lets out another groan and squeezes her shoulder again. He gives her a worrying look as he sets the coffee down. “Lydia, you should go home. You’re stressed out. We can always continue this tomorrow and besides you look like you really need some rest.”  
  
She huffs, “What I  _need_  is areally good massage.”  
  
Jordan blinks at her. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage? If you, um, want?”

She looks at him, surprised. “You’d do that?”  
  
He shrugs sheepishly. “I’ve given some massages before, mostly to my sisters when they were pregnant and had a lot of back pain. It’s not really a big deal.”  
  
Lydia raises her eyebrows in interest. She had no idea Jordan has  _sisters_ , let alone is an uncle to a bunch of munchkins. “Sure. Might as well see what those magical fingers can do, hm?”  
  
He grins at her and then moves up behind her in the swivel stool he’s sitting on so that he’s at level with her shoulders and neck. “Just relax yourself a bit, okay?”  
  
“I’ll try,” she hums as he gently moves her curls aside, and she soon figures out that she doesn’t have to try too hard to try and relax herself because the first touch of his fingers pressing against her back in just the perfect way to soothe her muscles already has her relaxing.  
  
She expected it to hurt a tiny bit because of how stiff her muscles are, but instead there’s none of that because Jordan applies just the right amount of pressure and circular strokes that leave her sighing pleasantly.    
  
“Feels good?” He asks after a while.  
  
“God,  _yes._ Don’t you dare stop,” she breathes, nearly moaning at the end of her sentence. But then when he gently starts digging his fingers at the top of her neck near her spine and starts pushing down, slowly coaxing the muscles to relieve the tension, that  _definitely_  leaves her moaning.  
  
“Jesus,” Jordan murmurs, his hands smoothing down her lower back languidly. “That must feel really good.”  
  
She purrs when he moves lower, “It does,  _fuck._  Your hands, your fucking hands, Jordan. Don’t tell me you were professional masseur before or something.”

He laughs, “No, I wasn’t. But thank you, maybe that’s something I can think about if the Sheriff ever decides to fire me.”

She rolls her eyes before her eyelids flutter closed from the sensation of his fingers twisting into her hipbones and moans lowly again. “Yeah right, like the Sheriff will ever fire you…Mhm…You’re way too perfect.”   
  
“Is that so?” She can almost hear the smile in his voice.  
  
She hums in assent and then before she knows it, she’s kicking her legs open a little, because there’s a warm pool of desire burning low in her belly now, which doesn’t surprise her the very least because with fingers like those, she can only imagine what else they can do to her. And just the thought makes her moan again, but this time it’s different—it’s raunchy and just filled with desire and Jordan catches it because his movements start to slow.  
  
“Lydia?”   
  
Instead of answering him, she reaches for his hand that’s on her hip and moves it up her thigh. “Touch me, please,” she whimpers, definitely turned on now.  
  
She hears his breath hitch but makes no move to retreat his hand. “Lydia, we shouldn’t—”  
  
“God, please, Jordan. I’m so wet. Just touch me and I won’t ask for anything else.  _Please_ ,” she begs, and even though she’s good at putting up the pleading act when she wants to get something, right now it’s nothing but genuine. She needs him to touch her so bad.  
  
His breath is warm and heavy against her neck and she can just imagine him weighing the options. “Jesus Christ, okay. Okay,” he finally whispers against her ear, making her shiver pleasantly. “I can’t just leave you like this, can I?”  
  
Lydia moans nodding and before she knows it, he’s wrapping an arm around her waist and picking her up from her chair so that she’s sitting on his lap instead and he’s supporting her with his body and hands. He spreads her legs open wider, skirt rucking up and his fingers disappearing underneath the fabric before pushing her underwear aside with ease and plunging a finger inside her.

A gasp escapes her lips as her head falls back against his shoulder, baring her neck and letting him press kisses against her throat as he starts thrusting his finger inside her. His lips eventually trail up to her jaw and Lydia gently tilts her head towards him so that their lips can meet and Jordan swallows down her murmurs and sighs as he kisses her passionately, his free hand coming up to cup her cheek. It doesn’t take long for her breathless gasps to turn into loud wanton moans though, filling the empty bullpen with her cries when he inserts two more fingers, stretching her wide. His mouth finds the curve of her neck again before sucking on her pulse point, leaving a harsh colored bruise behind as Lydia starts to tremble in his grasp, his name leaving her lips in broken whines.  
  
Then Jordan flexes his wrist, crooking his fingers inside her and the gesture ultimately makes her walls clamp down on him, sending her over the edge as she comes, mouth falling open as she arches her back against him and silently screams. Her orgasm washes over her, leaving her shaking in the best way possible while Jordan’s thumb circles over her clit gently as his fingers continue to thrust in and out of her slit, keeping her at the peak of her high before sending her over the edge once more, climax hitting her body intensely as she comes again right after the first.  
  
“Fuck, Jordan,” she manages to utter once her brain starts working again. “Thank god we’re the only ones here, otherwise you’d probably have to consider that job as a masseur.”  
  
He chuckles, smiling against her shoulder as he pulls her skirt down from where it’s bunched around her waist and fixes it. “I swear to god you’ll be the death of me,” he mumbles.  
  
“At least that’ll be one thing that could actually kill you,” she teases, making him laugh again as he helps her on her feet. She wobbles for a second, a little light headed and he holds her up until she can find her balance again.  
  
“Looks like that massage really helped then?”  
  
She turns to him, rolling her eyes. “I’m pretty sure it was more than just the massage, deputy.” She steps closer to him then, watching as his eyes stay glued on her. “And if you don’t mind, I’d like to return the favor. But maybe in a place more…discreet.” She bites her lip flirtatiously and watches as the color fills his cheeks.  
  
“O-Oh, I, um…I get off in twenty minutes,” he musters, red as a tomato now. “I can give you a ride home?”  
  
She smiles brightly, hands sliding down his chest. “That’ll be just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [say hi to me on tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
